<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now I'm lost somewhere by justanoutlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572200">Now I'm lost somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw'>justanoutlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dreams, Episode: s02e21 Second Star To The Right, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Regina's thoughts as Snow (and David) save her from Greg &amp; Tamara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now I'm lost somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For day 18 of Femslash February: dream/fear/soft</p><p>Tagging this as mild dubcon for stuff between "Wilma" and Snow.</p><p>Title: Based on "Nothing Left To Lose" by The Pretty Reckless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness fades in and out as Regina is lifted from the metal slab. She falls not so gracefully into strong, muscled arms. This isn’t Greg, this person smells ten times better.</p><p><br/>
“She’s breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>Charming.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God, let’s get her to the car before they get back here.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow.</p><p> </p><p>She wants to ask why they’re here. After everything she’s done to them, after all they’ve done to her. It was only a few weeks ago that Snow murdered her mother and then had the nerve to beg on her doorstep for forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few days ago that they planned to kidnap her son and abandon her in Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>Now here they are, saving the day. How…hero-like.</p><p> </p><p>She strains to open her eyes, to speak, but her world is overcome by darkness. The sour smell of the fish is taken away as she assumes David carries her out of where she was held.  She’s placed onto the seat in such a loving, gentle matter, she nearly forgets who it is that saved her. The door shuts and another opens. Familiar lavender perfume overtakes her nostrils as a hand runs through her hair.</p><p><br/>
“You’re going to be alright, Regina,” Snow whispers. “I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>As Regina drifts back to sleep, she thinks of another time her enemy promised her that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The potion is working, it’s lasted longer than she expected it to. Snow is none the wiser as she tends to “Wilma”. She presses rags to her forehead, dresses her wounds. The Snow White that Regina knew didn’t know how to mend her own dresses and was the world’s biggest baby when sick. Now, she’s hunted them dinner and cooked it on an open flame. Who is this girl? Why couldn’t she have been this when she was younger? She’d have been a lot more tolerable. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But deep down, she knows why Snow is this way. It’s out of necessity. Just as the Queen was born to protect her, the bandit has emerged from Snow to keep her alive. She’s going to fight against Regina with all she has. It’s not going to be an easy battle, but this isn’t the same girl that only won ribbons because she’s the King’s daughter. She wields a bow, she smirks instead of smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And Regina has never been more attracted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She emerges from the hut, her legs sore and head spinning. Snow turns from the fire, a hand on her arrow. Regina’s reminded that Snow can never afford to be caught off guard. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re supposed to rest,” Snow chides, sounding every bit a mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m tired of resting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At least sit.” Regina follows Snow’s gesturing and painfully lowers herself onto the forest ground. “You’ve regained some color, that’s good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina nods. “What’s for supper?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beaver.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wrinkles her nose. “Beaver?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a good source of protein.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina stretches out her legs, finding some relief. “You’re resourceful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You gotta be when you move camp every so often.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it hard?” Regina hates herself for being this interested. “Constantly being on the run, having to hunt for your own food….having a target on your back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At times,” Snow admits. “But I know that if I spend too much time thinking about it, I’ll just go mad.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Regina can relate to that better than anyone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the light of the campfire, Snow’s porcelain face glistens. There’s a hint of mud under her eyes, premature wrinkles encroaching on her forehead. The bird’s nest that she calls hair is a tangled mess behind her. Regina always found it so hard to tame when Snow was a child, yet refused to use the same straightening treatments Mother forced on her at times. They had damaged her hair, all to look “acceptable” to the people around her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In her fur vest and pants (Snow was never seen in anything but a dress in her youth), she truly looks like a new person. Yet, she’s still taking care of a mere stranger. She has way too much hope. She’s the mix of Snow and the bandit she’s been forced to become.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Regina leans in, kissing her. She’s shocked when Snow deepens it, until she remembers. To her, she’s not Regina. She’s not the Queen that killed her father and forced her on the run. She’s not the person that’s been hunting her for years. To Snow, she’s just Wilma. An injured peasant girl that was almost wrongly executed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls away, her mind spinning from both her injuries and the two people torn inside of her. The one wanting revenge and the one that just wants to keep kissing Snow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Snow gives her a gentle smile. “You must’ve really hit your head hard.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get you back to the shelter. I’ll bring dinner once it’s ready.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Regina comes to next, she’s blinded by bright lights. She blinks a few times, condensation gathering on her forehead. It feels heavy, damp. The rest of her body is fried. Pain radiates from the top of her head to her toes. Her mind is shattered. The volts of electricity from Mendel’s machine still rattle her bones.</p><p> </p><p>Regina blinks a few times to clear her blurry vison. Snow sits before her, that same look on her face as when she saved “Wilma”. Worried, loving. Back then, she thought Regina was a random stranger in need of help.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she knows it’s Regina. Despite everything, despite Regina nearly killing her, her husband and daughter. Despite Regina cursing the whole kingdom. Despite Snow hating her family so much that she killed Cora. Despite all their drama over Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“You…you saved me,” Regina chokes out, her voice soft, vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>Snow looks down at her wearily, tired. This mess has gone on long enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she replies as if there wasn’t another choice.</p><p> </p><p>David starts saying something about family, but her mind immediately shifts.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?” David looks at her like the confused puppy he probably was in a different life. “Where are Greg and Tamara?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow looks away, not a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>“They got away,” David explains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The diamond.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A shaky breath escapes from Regina’s lips. She looks back at the ever-weary Snow and a pang of guilt fills her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the mess isn’t over after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>